goldeneyefandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:SuperSajuuk/Archive 1
Welcome Hi, welcome to GoldenEye Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Strata SV400 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Smoke. (Talk) 16:22, July 23, 2012 RE:Walkthrough articles I actually haven't worked on that in a couple of years. You are free to make videos or even write up walkthroughs for the levels in Goldeneye; I'll do some walkthroughs as well. SmokeSound off! 21:27, July 24, 2012 (UTC) RE:Links I know that already. I clean those up when I see them. I don't type my links out like the last two you just corrected; it might be easier if you took that to the individual editors instead of me. I especially tend to notice this with the weapons pages, which I redirect to better articles here on Wikia, instead of Wikipedia. SmokeSound off! 22:07, July 26, 2012 (UTC) :No big deal. I didn't even know half those links were there; it's only recently that I've come back to Wikia after a small hiatus. SmokeSound off! 22:30, July 26, 2012 (UTC) RE: Character Infobox Outstanding. Much simpler than the one currently used. SmokeSound off! 00:57, August 4, 2012 (UTC) :Cool, thanks. SmokeSound off! 16:35, August 4, 2012 (UTC) ::Agreed. It's particularly good because you know more about the newer GoldenEye game than I do - I've never played the game, so I stick to editing mostly weapons articles relating to that game. I've only played GoldenEye on N64. SmokeSound off! 16:50, August 4, 2012 (UTC) Re: Edits Thanks I'll fix it --Mimorela (talk) 20:43, August 13, 2012 (UTC) :Is it ok if I make the header look like this: *The (real name of gun) was introduced in (year) by the (country) (producer) company, it appears in Goldeneye Reloaded as the (name of gun in game) (type of gun) *The MP5K was introduced in 1976 by the West-German Heckler & Koch small arms manufacturer, it appears in Goldeneye as the Sigmus sub machine gun. ::Ok. I fixed it to the way you want The Sigmus (MP5K) is a sub machine gun created in 1976 by the West-German company Heckler & Koch, its first appearance is in the Dam level. --Mimorela (talk) 22:48, August 13, 2012 (UTC)mimorela RE: SMW Pardon me, but I'm lost, lol. What exactly does that do? SmokeSound off! 23:33, August 25, 2012 (UTC) :Request sent. Really late, I know. SmokeSound off! 17:00, May 18, 2013 (UTC) Compensator If the game mechanic is anything like what a compensator does on firearms in real life, it simply reduces muzzle climb and allows for faster follow-up shots, due to the gases being redirected. As a side effect, compensator-equipped weapons are often very loud. SmokeSound off! 23:43, September 6, 2012 (UTC) The game compensator does decrease recoil but actually makes the weapon slightly quieter rather than louder like it ought to. It's pretty useless in Carrier because it's a stealth level and it's on a Vargen with the pisspoor iron sight, a little more useful in Jungle because you get hit with a lot more enemies if you screw up there. I swear I've seen a Kunara V with one somewhere, but I've done like ten runs through the game and haven't seen it, either it was some guy who spawned during an alert or I imagined it. Evil Tim (talk) 11:46, September 7, 2012 (UTC) :It usually seems quieter to the shooter. It's the shooters/team members (if operating in a stack in a CQB environment) on the side of the shooter that feel the blast from the compensator, lol. SmokeSound off! 12:16, September 7, 2012 (UTC) ::In tight indoor spaces it should probably sound louder to you as well, especially on something as short as a P90 or 93R where the compensator's venting gas right in front of your face when you're aiming. Evil Tim (talk) 13:01, September 7, 2012 (UTC) :::I was speaking relatively; the weapon is going to sound louder regardless due to the redirection of gases. However, anyone near you is directly in the path of the concussive blast; you are behind it. Short barrels are worse about it (more gas escapes), and more so if said weapon with short barrel is something in a rifle caliber. SmokeSound off! 01:50, September 8, 2012 (UTC) Infobox See what you think of MJR-409 as it currently looks, I think that's a good way to present it. I have both versions (I couldn't really tell you why, mind you) so I can get comparison shots easily for the infoboxes. I don't think the real image is as important as the game ones for a game wiki. Evil Tim (talk) 15:23, September 8, 2012 (UTC) :This is another one of those things that's going to look like hell if I switch the skin to Wikia, isn't it? I always use Monobook. Evil Tim (talk) 15:26, September 8, 2012 (UTC) ::I dunno, I just like full-width pages rather than them skulking around in the middle of the screen. Though granted I'm used to IMFDB's 600px left-aligned page layout for images. Really lets you see how many of Reloaded's guns are modelled with the safety on. :P Evil Tim (talk) 15:29, September 8, 2012 (UTC) :::Not logged in on this phone, but hey. I think the ideal layout in terms of fields would be #Wii #Wii IRL #Reloaded #Reloaded IRL #IRL With the latter used when they're the same. The present infobox can't deal with the Sigmus, Sigmus 9, PT-9 Interdictus, Terralite III or Gambit CP-208, all of which are a different weapon depending on which version of the game you're playing. I'd also like to keep both versions of the weapon since they often look totally different even when they're the same gun (Torka T3 is brushed steel on Wii and stainless in Reloaded, Hawksman is black rather than olive drab, etc. Not sure how to handle the "snow" weapons in the Wii version that only appear in Outpost. 21:53, September 8, 2012 (UTC) Let's Play Had a look at your LP; you do know that you don't actually have to complete objectives at all in Reloaded and the only thing it does is give you the dossier trophies on 007 difficulty, right? They're only mandatory in the Wii version. Also if you thought they were being assholes with that one Janus symbol in Facility, check out this one you missed: And that isn't even the stupidest one in the game. Evil Tim (talk) 11:16, September 9, 2012 (UTC) :Guide I'm using. Some of these descriptions are written in a very strange not-english and it gets worse as it goes on, but they do at least have all of them. I'm going to be putting up videos of a run on 007 difficulty in both versions (it's not actually all that much harder, tbh), that's where I'm getting these from. This means soon you'll know of a ridiculous glitch in Nightclub that makes almost every enemy you're supposed to fight in the kitchens fall out of the map. :D Evil Tim (talk) 11:32, September 9, 2012 (UTC) Wii / Reloaded levels Would it be a good standard to call these levels things like "Dam (2010)" where they overlap with the names of the levels in the original? I know Reloaded is actually from 2011, but it's still based on the 2010 version. Evil Tim (talk) 01:52, September 10, 2012 (UTC) :Yeah. It would take a while, but I could probably come up with a complete change list for level articles. Skipping over the really minor stuff, obviously, but things like obvious cosmetic changes (eg there actually being a button under Zukovsky's desk in Reloaded, there isn't in the original), mechanics changes (in the original game there are actual police outside the nightclub and both they and the helicopters show up on the radar as enemies) and moved or changed weapon locations (eg there are two Sly 2020s behind the bars in the dance hall which aren't there in the Wii version). :Might also do a general change list, there's a surprising amount changed mechanically and it's certainly not a direct port. Wii radar shows only enemies you can see, for a start. Evil Tim (talk) 02:07, September 10, 2012 (UTC) Gallery Is there any way to suppress that stupid "add a photo to this gallery" message? It's not like it would be possible to add one unless you reprogram the game to have five symbols... Evil Tim (talk) 12:29, September 10, 2012 (UTC) Level infobox Attachments probably isn't a good field, I'm going to standardise these with lists of weapons in the level as part of the body text and it's not much good saying there's an ACOG scope if you don't know what gun it's on. "Equipment" would probably be a more useful field, for the NVGs in Bunker and Statue and the other objective pickups like the mines in Solar. Evil Tim (talk) 13:13, September 10, 2012 (UTC) :Oh, are we counting Tanner as a character on the basis that Bunker shows he's an AI that lives in Bond's phone? :D Evil Tim (talk) 13:17, September 10, 2012 (UTC) ::I say he's an AI of course because he replies to Bond even though you clearly see immediately after that the satellites are still out and the phone has no signal. That level's pretty bad for that, they set off the Goldeneye with the key in a room that was locked, and on 007 it's also demolished by charges the game just made you defuse. Evil Tim (talk) 13:22, September 10, 2012 (UTC) Gah, I've just realised to do these properly I'm going to have to do all the BA locations in 007 Classic too, aren't I? Evil Tim (talk) 13:44, September 10, 2012 (UTC) ::007 Classic is non-regen health with Body Armour pickups. Only played Dam so far, and I've heard Cradle is almost impossible because they didn't balance the Trevelyan boss for non-regen health. Evil Tim (talk) 13:51, September 10, 2012 (UTC) Videos I'll probably put in a link to mine when I get them up as well, they're 007 mode after all. Also, have you noticed that since there's literally no time between Airbase and Nightclub (Bond refuses to go back to MI6, so he must've gone straight to Barcelona), Trevelyan sets up the entire Janus group in roughly one day? Evil Tim (talk) 14:13, September 10, 2012 (UTC) Images They're only massive if you're using Oasis which shunts the entire page to a fixed width because Wikia is run by idiots. Switch to Monobook, it's how wikis are supposed to look anyway. There's really no point having an image on a page instead of a link if it's so tiny you can't see what it's supposed to be showing you. 300px is the same width as the template above it, so it's not like it does anything that isn't already doing. Evil Tim (talk) 16:24, September 10, 2012 (UTC) :Fair use / education and analysis covers that, they're there to show that the weapon wall is different depending on which version you play. Like I said, 300px is the same width the template already is, so I don't see what the issue is supposed to be, but 230px looks ok even with the skin set to Wikia. Like I said, if you can't see what's in the image with the thumbnail size used it might as well be a link to the image file, you can't just put uselessly small images on a page and make people click off it before they can see what you're trying to show them. Evil Tim (talk) 16:32, September 10, 2012 (UTC) :As for alignment, I really think having them next to each other on the page makes for a better comparison than on opposite sides. Evil Tim (talk) 16:33, September 10, 2012 (UTC) ::Yeah, it, um, maxes the width to 300 pixels, that's what I said. Still, Smoke's saying 225 for thumbnails, so that's decided. ::Re: alignment, I'm not exactly fond of shoving text off the left margin, I've personally always found it annoying to read like that, but I'd be willing to compromise that on other articles. Here, separating two things that are supposed to be being directly compared to each other doesn't really make sense from a layout perpective. Alternating would make sense on other pages (with, say, pictures of objectives or items in the walkthrough section), not so much with this specific example. ::I think the main problem is I make pages to look good in full-width monobook (because, well, I like using my entire monitor) so I don't really think of how they'll look in the Wikia skin. Evil Tim (talk) 16:44, September 10, 2012 (UTC) I'm just going to upload the four main objectives in Dam as images. Let's figure out how to put these in the article beforehand rather than arguing over it afterwards. Evil Tim (talk) 16:54, September 10, 2012 (UTC) Obviously these will have to wait until the walkthrough is written, but how do you think they should be laid out? Gallery or alternating? Evil Tim (talk) 17:07, September 10, 2012 (UTC) Cradle Did you manage to finish that without shooting him, then? He has a stupid amount of health in the Wii version and when he runs out he doesn't stop fighting, the door just opens. I just figured it was the same in Reloaded because I was shooting him the whole time. Evil Tim (talk) 18:13, September 10, 2012 (UTC) :Yeah, that's exactly how it works in the Wii version, but it turns out the fight is actually based on a health bar Alec has rather than the number of enemies you kill, that's why if you get a lot of hits in on him you might have several waves of enemies all turn up at the same time. I played Reloaded first like you did and after a while I was wondering if I was even supposed to be shooting him, but it turns out that's what's going on. I'm also not sure if the percentage countdown in the background can actually game over you if you take long enough at it, I've never had it happen but there's at least one other place (Station) where there's a timer so long that nobody with a pulse would ever run it down except to see what happens. Evil Tim (talk) 18:20, September 10, 2012 (UTC) ::Yeah, especially in the Wii version where the Interdictus sucks, though since the Terralite III doesn't suck on the Wii it kinda balances out, plus the exploding boxes on the walls do idiotic amounts of damage in that version. It's a lot less soul-destroying to at least have some idea of how much more of it there's going to be; I guess the Call of Duty engine can't do character health bars or something, and that's why you can't see it there or on Natalya at the start of the level. Mind if I put it back? Like I've said, it's the same fight, you can just see what's actually happening on the Wii. Evil Tim (talk) 18:32, September 10, 2012 (UTC) Userpage Yeah, I'll have to get around to that. Incidentally, can we get the gun page templates fixed to have the Wii and Reloaded versions as tabs? I don't want to start screwing around with the templates myself if you're going to be handling them, but it is kind of annoying losing those Wii screenshots I took for the pages. Also, got that LP I talked about started: https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PL3fw4tuZnbMLXr7qmqlQtMGy8mSnAQ3Ww Evil Tim (talk) 07:28, September 15, 2012 (UTC) :Well, you know I didn't get those subscribers by them not liking the way I do videos. Nobody's style suits everyone, guess mine just doesn't appeal to you is all. Evil Tim (talk) 11:41, September 15, 2012 (UTC) ::Look, let's not get into arguing about what would or wouldn't get me more subscribers, it's not particularly relevant or useful and the fact that I've got 159 videos with a million views tells me I'm doing something right here. (Unhelpful, removed). Evil Tim (talk) 11:58, September 15, 2012 (UTC) :::Oh right, it's a complete coincidence they happened to appear at the exact moment we were talking about this, gotcha. Please don't assume I'm stupid. Anyway, this is pointless and unhelpful, I didn't link you to those videos to brag that I have a higher subscriber count than you, I linked them because I figured you might like them. If you don't, that's fine, let's not get nasty about this. :::There's just as much room to criticise your style; you say a lot of things that are redundant or obvious (like explaining what the ammo counter is) and you have some rather strange opinions on gameplay (like not picking up the Pavlov ASR and advising people not to use weapons with optics). Now, if you want to do that it's fine, and it's obvious people who aren't automatically downvoting you for having a partner account (which is why they do it, if you wondered) don't mind it. But yours aren't exactly ideal either, so please don't cast stones. :::I'm not saying my videos would be great as walkthroughs or even be great on the page; they're humourous LPs, not walkthroughs. I'd probably post them without commentary at all if I was going to link them as walkthroughs and re-record them so I wasn't looking at things I intended to talk about. Evil Tim (talk) 12:11, September 15, 2012 (UTC) ::::I just found it a bit of a petty thing to do, is all. I mean sure, that's what the dislike button is there for, but I didn't downvote yours and I don't intend to do it now, either. If you've told me here that you don't like my style there isn't really any need to downvote the videos themselves too. ::::I'm still a little puzzled why you'd think the AS15 in Facility is useless, though, it's more like a cheat version of the P99 that kills instantly with a shot anywhere and has a sniper scope on it. Evil Tim (talk) 12:22, September 15, 2012 (UTC) :::::Well, that would be nice, yes. As for sniper rifles, you'd hate the Wii version; they do about a third as much damage with body shots and the Talon in Facility only comes with 10 rounds. There's only one place in the entire game you can even see the Talon's reloading animation, that's how little ammo you get for the most part. Also has shoddier hit detection, just for even more fun. Only sniper rifle I had real trouble with in Reloaded was the Gambit in Statue, because you can't see anything through the thermal scope if you're not pointing at an enemy so you don't know what you are pointing it at. Evil Tim (talk) 12:44, September 15, 2012 (UTC) Ah, um...With all this excitement I don't think either of us noticed: http://goldeneye.wikia.com/wiki/MJR-409 <-Images aren't displaying at all. Evil Tim (talk) 13:15, September 15, 2012 (UTC) :Yeah, not everyone buys two copies of a game just to compare them to each other for the internets. People who don't are called sane people, I hear. With the Wii; explosives are better, assault rifles are much better, shotguns are awful, sniper rifles mediocre, and the Kunara V is an unholy monster-gun. It's like Reloaded backwards. Evil Tim (talk) 13:40, September 15, 2012 (UTC) Linebreaks Wait, do those actually show up somehow in the Wikia skin? I just use them because it makes editing easier to have everything spaced out a bit and I didn't think it mattered if they were there or not, but I'll stop doing it if it's messing up the page for you. Evil Tim (talk) 14:07, September 17, 2012 (UTC) Attachments Incidentally, you can check which weapons can take which attachments by looking at the loadout screen in the split-screen multiplayer mode, it acts like you've got all the multi unlocks available. You can also admire how weird a Vargen with a Thermal Scope looks. Evil Tim (talk) 16:52, September 17, 2012 (UTC) Outpost Um...Don't you think 2.75 megs is a little excessive for an image that's only going to be shown at 600px? I tend to avoid PNGs because they always come out a little on the silly-big size. Evil Tim (talk) 18:25, September 17, 2012 (UTC) Lp Hauppage HD-PVR. I've been told sticking to 720p gives you better quality in motion, they deliberately crippled 1080p motion so you can't use it to pirate blu-ray discs. Evil Tim (talk) 18:27, September 17, 2012 (UTC) :I found when I was doing test recording of MGS4 that it looks rather rough at times. Plus it keeps filesize a little more manageable. I notice you cut your image down a bit, you've got that black band at the top and right? Evil Tim (talk) 18:30, September 17, 2012 (UTC) ::Oh, I always take my shots though Premier Elements, and all mine have crop / zoom to get rid of the black bars. I've got a project file with all the videos in it for taking screenshots from. Evil Tim (talk) 18:36, September 17, 2012 (UTC) :::If it's what I'm thinking of, the blurring is because you've got playback quality set to "automatic" rather than "highest." It doesn't make a difference when you take screenshots, only when you're actually playing the video. Evil Tim (talk) 18:39, September 17, 2012 (UTC) Tables I'm fairly sure the normal approach with templates is to add the whole thing so that unknown parameters can be filled in later, rather than having to manually add them when you find them. Any parameter which isn't filled in doesn't display anyway. Evil Tim (talk) 07:10, September 19, 2012 (UTC) :Um...Delete "high" from the "damage" parameter and hit preview. At least in monobook, the entire damage section doesn't display if there's nothing after the =. Does it still display in Wikia? Evil Tim (talk) 07:15, September 19, 2012 (UTC) ::Well yeah, but for the rest of the values (accuracy etc) it should be fine to just copy-paste the whole thing and fill it in later. Also, on a completely different subject, don't forget to add categories to new pages you create. :) Evil Tim (talk) 07:20, September 19, 2012 (UTC) RE: Extension request Gotcha. Sorry, car repairs have me busy. One question though: I've never requested anything from Wikia before. Exactly where would I go to request an extension? SmokeSound off! 01:12, September 20, 2012 (UTC) :Request sent. SmokeSound off! 14:28, September 22, 2012 (UTC) ::Request granted. Have fun. SmokeSound off! 15:39, September 22, 2012 (UTC) Transclude I'm not sure if it's working properly in Monobook; when I look at the Reloaded article it has no links to the level articles and the words "GoldenEye 007: Reloaded" appear in bold. Evil Tim (talk) 12:26, September 23, 2012 (UTC) :thumb|none|600px :Evil Tim (talk) 14:07, September 23, 2012 (UTC) ::It might be because that would normally just link to the same page, so it bolds it instead of self-linking? Evil Tim (talk) 14:13, September 23, 2012 (UTC) RE: Recent pages marked for deletion Both the Fog page and the Cheat Options page play a part in Goldeneye N64. A link to Wikipedia concerning the fog phenomenon in real life has nothing to do with what fog does in Goldeneye N64, or what it's used for. I'm sure you don't see clouds of fog while looking down a hallway in real life. Being that the cheats do, in fact, exist, they rate a page here, and rate an explanation as to what they are, and how to get them. A user need not go to another site to find something to do with Goldeneye when this is the Goldeneye wiki. I ask that you use the talk page on a particular page you disagree with rather than outright marking it for deletion, if said page is not obviously spam or vandalism. SmokeSound off! 22:20, September 24, 2012 (UTC) RE: Rollback I'm going to see about getting a bureaucrat position (since I'm the only active administrator). Once I do, I'll give you both rollback. SmokeSound off! 18:42, September 29, 2012 (UTC) Um, well Borderlands 2. Basically. :D Evil Tim (talk) 07:32, October 1, 2012 (UTC) Sly 2020 It's there, you just have to vault over and then turn around and actually look at it to pick it up. Evil Tim (talk) 09:48, October 1, 2012 (UTC) RE: Oasis No. I'm saying it should be working in BOTH skins. Some users do in fact use the Monobook skin. If he can make it work in both skins then let him do so. Regardless, I'm tired of the complaining and back-and-forth in the edit summaries and it will stop. SmokeSound off! 22:26, October 6, 2012 (UTC) :Then he needs to preview in both skins. If you had an issue with that you could have told him on his talk page. :What he did as a compromise works in both skins. SmokeSound off! 22:36, October 6, 2012 (UTC) Cradle emblems Guide I'm using says the only level with no Janus Emblems is Tank. Cradle has four. Evil Tim (talk) 06:46, October 15, 2012 (UTC) Walkthroughs Eh, still in the broderlands right now, and these do take quite a bit of scouring to make sure I've got everything (hell, Station took about five runs just to find all the forks in it). Just an idea, would it bee good to add "type" to the level box regarding what sort of level each one is (eg stealth - action (Dam), action - stealth (Carrier), pure action (Archives), pure stealth (Facility) etc?). I think that ought to go somewhere. Evil Tim (talk) 07:56, October 21, 2012 (UTC)